Romper tu orgullo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Tú disfrutas de lo que estás haciendo. Disfrutas porque es Granger, porque es la sangre sucia que se cree más que los demás; disfrutas porque le ganaste a Weasley, obtuviste primero algo que él no; disfrutas porque sabes que le causará daño a Potter cuando se entere.


**Romper tu orgullo**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del Foro "El mapa del mortífago"._

 **Para:** Tamarabvillar. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado, guapa!

* * *

Los primeros días es todo gritos y maldiciones, dientes y uñas que destrozan toda la piel que se encuentra a su alcance. El orgullo del león vibra en cada poro de su ser, demostrando por qué Godric Gryffindor la reclama como su alumna, pero tú te encargas de ir apaciguando esos aires errantes que tiene. Te cuesta hacerlo, ya que ella no se doblega con facilidad ante tu voluntad, pero después de cruentas torturas termina por morderse la lengua antes de proferir palabra alguna.

Y su silencio es lo que le arrebata la vida minuto a minuto, se niega a responder cualquier cuestionamiento relacionado a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes que está haciendo Harry Potter y dentro de su mente no guarda ninguna pista que pueda revelar su paradero. Lord Voldemort considera que ella es una perdida de tiempo, pero tú no piensas del mismo modo. Cargas muchos recuerdos contigo, humillaciones académicas y el rencor de emociones no correspondidas.

—Hermione Granger, siempre tan altiva y orgullosa. Siempre caminando como si el colegio le perteneciera, siempre teniendo una respuesta preparada antes del ataque. —No puedes evitar saborear las palabras que dices. Una gran satisfacción inunda tu pecho al saber que la tienes a tu merced—. ¿Quién diría que quedarías reducida a esto?

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Por supuesto que tú no lo haces, esa tarde le escupes todo lo que tienes atragantado desde hace tanto tiempo. Nuevamente los recuerdos te invaden y decides que quieres sus lágrimas, las lágrimas pagarán el precio de todas las burlas sufridas a manos de sus amigos. No soportas tenerla cerca sin lastimar, sin mostrarle que eres tú quien manda, quien tiene el control por primera vez.

Su presencia es algo que te corrompe, el orgullo que muestra es algo que te enloquece. El primer golpe le hace aparecer una tonalidad rosada en la mejilla, el segundo golpe hace que sus labios se tiñan de rojo y el tercer golpe hace que caiga hacia delante, doblándose por la agónica sensación.

—Vamos, Granger —arrastras las palabras al hablar. Estás tan cerca que puedes percibir el temblor de sus extremidades—. Sé que lloras cuando estás sola, hazlo ahora. Llora para mí.

Pero no lo consigues, por más que te ayudas de los puños y de la varita. Ella soporta todo lo que le haces estoicamente, haciendo la procesión por dentro. Entonces, una idea aparece en tu mente como una estrella fugaz. Conviertes tus ropas en jirones de tela, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo y su alma. Intenta cubrirse, como si de ese modo pudiera ocultarte todos sus secretos, pero tú lo evitas con dedos de acero.

Su piel parece quemar allí donde tocas, es de una tonalidad canela y tan suave como el mismo terciopelo. Una piel de ese modo debe ser acariciada con el pétalo de una rosa, pero tú no estás allí para brindarle placer carnal sino para destrozarla desde fuera hacia dentro. Tus manos se van adueñando de cada recoveco de su cuerpo, dejando tus marcas donde se posan, marcas violáceas en forma de media luna.

Y a ella le asquea que la toques de ese modo, solamente por tratarse de ti, y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Pero no puedes detenerte porque es algo que llegas anhelando hace demasiado tiempo, quieres obtener todo lo que ella puede ofrecer antes que la usen para llegar hasta Harry Potter, porque él no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando le digan que la tienen como rehén. Puede que se la lleven con el siguiente amanecer, pero no se irá sin antes llorar para ti.

—¿No te da asquea tocar a una sangre sucia, Malfoy?

—No quiero obtener placer de ti, Granger. Jamás te brindaría tal honor. —Sonríes, demostrándole que no significa nada para ti, mientras le colocas la mano entre las piernas. Ella aprieta los muslos tanto como puede—. El sexo tiene más significado para las chicas, son capaces de guardar su preciado tesoro por años hasta que llega el indicado. ¿Te estás guardando para Weasley?

Obtienes la respuesta cuando aprieta los dientes. Cierra los ojos como si de ese modo pudiera escapar de la realidad, pero tú la sacas de su equivocación. Su interior es suave y estrecho cuando sumerges el primer dedo, el calor te abraza como el corazón de un volcán. La sangre de tu cuerpo se concentra en un solo lugar de tu anatomía, los latidos de tu corazón parecen acelerarse ante la expectativa que causa corromper su cuerpo de ese modo.

No eres cuidadoso cuando irrumpes en su interior, solamente sigues los impulsos que generan los placeres más bajos de la carne, y no esperas a que ella se acostumbre a tu invasión. Comienzas un vaivén errático de embestidas, entrando y saliendo a placer, sabiendo que detrás de esos párpados que se niegan a observarte, existe un corazón que lucha por no desmoronarse y un orgullo que impide demostrar cualquier sensación.

Tú disfrutas de lo que estás haciendo. Disfrutas porque es Granger, porque es la sangre sucia que se cree más que los demás; disfrutas porque le ganaste a Weasley, obtuviste primero algo que él no; disfrutas porque sabes que le causará daño a Potter cuando se entere.

Cuando terminas ella abre los ojos y te contempla a través de su vitalidad acabada, esos ojos que ya no poseen la tonalidad chocolate de antaño sino un desvaído color en su lugar. Es demasiado orgullosa para dejar caer las lágrimas frente a ti, prefiere llorar en la soledad que le ofrece la habitación donde está recluida. Tiene la rabia torada en la garganta, un nudo que le sube desde el estómago y le agria la boca, pero sabe que no le sirve de nada gritar porque nadie irá en su ayuda.


End file.
